At present, in some temporary parking occasions, there is no fixed parking space line, which is prone to result in the problem of irregular parking and waste of space. Or, in some parking areas, although a fixed parking space line is planned, vehicles that have been parked are not regularly placed, that is, they are not parked in the fixed parking space line, which leads to the problem that the existing fixed parking spaces cannot be fully and effectively utilized, thus causing waste of space.